User talk:Tremorfan94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Sociopaths page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 23:28, March 27, 2012 What do you mean? How is that picture better then the one that I put up? It shows Mewtwo a little bit better then yours and give me credit that I did add your picture into the Mewtwo gallery. William J. Hawkins 20:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but have you ever notice that (and don't even think of changing them,) a lot of the 1st pictures on these article/pages have a white background? Take a look at some of them (Zeus, Ridley, Kefka Palazzo, nearly every Digimon villain, there's plenty more but those were just excamples). William J. Hawkins 20:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well that would be a good idea but, unfortunately, I don't know how to do it. You should speak to elder admins like or even the owner of this wiki "Deathwalker". Granted they answer you since they are no longer around, but that's worth a try. Sorry for not being of any more help. Balthus Dire 13:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) dude, thx 4 editing my page. ~shadowsofthedoomed No Problem that's alright - unfortunately this has now exposed a much worse problem I need to deal with and fast.. Queen Misery 03:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lazy Bastard :P cant add a picture yourself? :/ obviously no one else will XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Gist basically its already stated i control all my articles, and make my edits on them over time as i have alot of articles, and anyone who edits my "construction" articles shall be undid regardless of the stub so i undid the stub because its an eye sore and gives people without authority the wrong ideaUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Surprised? Shouldn't be, most people on here probably don't know who Glaurung is, which is why I made the page, along with Ancalagon the Black. They just don't know their lore and besides not much is really known of Glaurung so there would be no point to add alot of meaningless information. What is known is just a very short chapter in The Silmarillion's about some war he was involved in against the elves before Túrin Turambar slew him. I suppose if you read the appendices, the 12 volumes on The History of Middle-earth, and some of Unfinished Tales you may squeeze out some extra content. This is just expanded details on miniscule details, but utilising descriptive wording isn't the same as actual content...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Gore In Images sadly gore is not allowed under wikia's Terms of Use - they view such things as "shock imagery".. if you see any gorey images on this wiki they are likely a violation of these Terms of Use since wikia does not wish to have such material on any of its wikis (even those labelled as mature): seems harsh but I'm afraid that's kind of the rules Inferno Pendragon 02:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: no problem - the number of films, games and comic books that depict a villain standing over hundreds of defeated enemies could make a wiki in itself.. only downside is it will be confused a lot with the similar Destroyers category but that's probably inevitable since most One-Man Armies are kind of Destroyers in power-scale (though not in personality) Hack-N-Slash 19:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well according to the rules on the category page "a villain can be added as long as he or she has been shown to defeat multiple characters without the aid of minions or war-machines (such as gadgets and whatnot)" - so I say as long as one has evidence add the category.. I'm sure someone will correct if we are wrong.. considering Joker can fight one-on-one against Batman I'd say he counts by default (as Batman is a one-man army, even without his gadgets) Hack-N-Slash 19:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hey, thanks for your help in gettin' rid of Possesor category, one of those ridiculous misspelled copycat categories that made quite mess in this wiki. I appreciated it, really. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Amen to that, brotha. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I also need some help on erasing the Dogs category because some idiots who created it, didn't realized that there's a category named Canine Villains that still applied to dogs. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, man. I see what you did. Even faster then I did on those things. You kick a$$! Lol ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Dear Tremorfan94, how do you edit templates on Wikia? I'm just curious wanting to know how. Papuzu it is and it isnt :D it is because some people pullled a hoax and it isnt because obviously it didnt happen :D even if you believe in the paranormal possessions and such doesnt actually make alot of sense if you think about it XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) SORRY This is from Belac Reteet! I am sooooo sorry for that whole stupid incident. It was 100 % my fault. I know you probably don't want to hear explanations, but I'm new to this wiki and didn't know my social network worked worked. I didn't know you could send me messages, and I didn't know you were such a nice person. I was crabby because I was tired. I wasn't thicking strait, and I assumed you were a jerk when you kept removing my stupid catogory, so I started leaving you all those stupid F off messages. I never would have if I had seen your messages, and when I did, I felt like the slimiest person in the world. I didn't realize how childish and stupid I was until now, and I would feel better if you deleted my stupid category right now. I just want you to know how sorry I am, and that I'll never give you the the displesiure of hearing from you again. It took a long time to figure out how to contact you. After I saw your messages I was desperate to make up for what I did. I hope this is enough. Belac Reteet PS I am so so so so so sorry Tremorfan94 CN That guy was spamming the "Deceased Villains" earlier. you do know alot of adults watched Cartoon Network right? which is common knowledge also i never saw this show on cartoon network actually so it was on more then 1 im pretty sure and if there are darker villains then Mad Dog in a show of twisted humor adding Knight of the Cerebus is very out of place i mean hes one of the reasons that category is considered unecessary as it is XD (along with spongebob and various others which i removed)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 07:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if he would count since he only fought Static once but I reconsidered it. Also, do not add Cleanup tags to articles under Construction tags. An article under a construction tag means someone is working hard on improving and editing an article. ( in some cases, an edit may interfere). Please be patient and it will be improved.Tearface (talk) 07:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just busy editing and my iPad didn't inform me of any emails. Otherwise I would've checked. If I came off as a jerk to you, I'm sorry. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Without Template Would it still be called blanking if I remove the Candidate for Deletion category from a page that doesn't have a deletion template? I don't think the category Patricide belongs there. There's no template on it though. --DragonDude83 (talk) 14:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Assuming you're talking about "Most Evil Villain in Franchise", then only add comic Joker.Moleman 9000'' 19:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC)'' Why not? It makes it easy to work. what's wrong with it? what's the reason? OIOIOI 1. fuck you Jack Spicer is awesome :P 2. fan art is allowed seeing as admins even put fanart or reposition it 3. this is long closed between the fanart thing lol Reson was only whining about how it was before the photo and overblows and oversells him even though thats the point and why i moved it below the represenative 4. you know it !! :D im so pro at finding fanart look at every article i have fanart in straight beast and i got more where that comes from :D 5. ... yeah hope this clears up every pointUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) its a problem because i think Reson was complaining that it being above the proper representative or w/e showed tha picture on the thumbnail for the article and the fanart doesnt properly depict Jack in the legit series although i originally put it below the picture when i uploaded it months ago, but Amnestyyy (an admin) repositioned it above the picture he had for the article.... profit? lol what are you getting at? :O and >:D just drink your haterade because you know Jack is awesome and Spicey :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) lol i dont know either but as i dont care to much i decided to meet him half way and move it down to skills and abilities XD and alot of articles have fanart for thumbnails really so it really doesnt matter but he said he cares so i guess its w/e XD and ikr im clever :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) SLENDER MAN! omh :O ive been having nightmares of him lately does this mean ill disappear? :O is he coming after me?!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 16:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) so it must be all in my head right? i dont fully believe in this stuff but ive been crazy paranoid since my last 2 nightmares but ive yet to see him "stalking me" unless hes doing it out of my sight rofl so im perfectly okay right? its all in my head? :O ive been crazy paranoidUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) EPIC CHEESE FACE how could he have shot them with TDKR released? THAT MOVIE HASNT EVEN COME OUT YET!! ARRRGGEE!!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 19:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) NVM! :O im going today to see it zomg!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 19:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Templates I know removing deletion templates is against the rules, but is it true for other templates as well, like plagiarism and image required? --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the one you made was misspelled. Her name is Aquamaria not Aquanaria. I'll redirect the page to Aquamaria.Tearface (talk) 06:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ikr :P TDKR is like amazing and this douche had to mark it :O (seen it three times now :) )Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Evil Lairs Not nessecarily. It's the name everybody's concerned with. Have you ever thought about that? Me, I too assumed the name "hideout" is more like a robbers' den then a villain's wicked domain or whatever. I prefered "lair". But you don't have to take my word for it. Snakewhip first thought and said much about it & I just agreed with the guy on that topic. Ask him yourself or check the Evil Hideout's talk page & see his commments about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You'll never know unless you try. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright Tremorfan94, I'll have to abort the "mission" if you will. We better tell both Balthus Dire and Snakewhip (since it was Snakewhip's idea in the first place). Again, you are correct because everything's chaotic in Aurora, Colora due to last week (with me being robbed by 4 wannabe con-artists in their 20s last Tuesday night & the horrible movie shooting tragedy at my favorite movie theatre last Thursday night), the timing would be all consuming and agitating. Thank you for your understanding, bro. I appreciated. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure about that? I can stop it right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Too late. It's already done, Tremorfan94. I told both the guys what you've told me & that you're right & I've aborted the task. That is all. I better go. Have a safe night, buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Heroes Wiki's "Heroic Hideouts" Pretty much so that I'm gonna build a "Heroic Hideout" category for the Heroes WIki pretty soon. You're welcome to get rid of the Scorpion's Lair article if you like. I won't stop you. I'll place it on the Heroes WIki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Repling Yeah ,but look at me, I've help edit over 18,000 times on this Wikiapedia, and yeah I have done some forms of Plagirisum before, but I've learned my lesson, and I haven't heard much complains about anyone yet (Knock on wood). Venage237 19:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) tremor can you check the first category of the Nihilanth page and tell me if the bold setting is backwords to you or if it's just me. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 05:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Links Please stop removing links on pages that don't yet have pages. They're not broken, they just don't have pages for them yet. MajinAbura (talk) 12:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If we have the link, it can prompt people to create the pages and help us keep track of pages we need to make. MajinAbura (talk) 12:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Number one, I don't have time to make pages for every single red link on this wiki. Number two, it's easier to just have the links there, then have to go back to each page and recreate them after the page is made. Number three, not everyone may have such a problem with red links. MajinAbura (talk) 13:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Because you keep doing it and I felt it was getting out of hand. I just think it would be better to leave the red links there, then go to the trouble of removing them all and go put them back in again, just because you don't like them. MajinAbura (talk) 13:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) All I'm hearing from you is "I have a problem with this one thing, so I'm not going to listen to you about it." I said it was getting out of hand, because you kept doing it on numerous pages. I'm just pointing out that what you're doing is unnecessary. But if you're really so dead set on it, then fine, go ahead. MajinAbura (talk) 14:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Look I appreciate you trying to help the wiki. This is a large wiki and we can use as many people working on here as we can get. But the edits I'm talking to you about are unnecessary, you just seem to be getting rid of something that you, and no one else I know of, have a problem with. I've pointed out why there's no need to get rid of them, but if you don't care, then go ahead. MajinAbura (talk) 14:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Advice I just noticed Kenny Forfar's article and thought he may of crossed a Moral Event Horizon but need advice before I add it - so it is valid.. now he rigged evidence, knowing the person was innocent and caused the guy to be pursued by other police to the point the guy tried to jump off a bridge in distress (basically commit suicide, though he survived): to make matters worse when the boy's father talked to Kenny in the hospital ward he gave him a receipt in good faith, believing Kenny's would give it to Taggart in order to clear his son's name: instead Kenny burnt the receipt in secret and was willing to let the kid go to prison regardless.. does this count as a Moral Event Horizon? even though he felt remorse.. (which instantly disqualifies "complete monster") Problem Officer? (talk) 16:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Mario RPG Villains Alright, both of you & DragonDude83 chill out. I'll start the deletion on 1 or 2 of the categories we discussed. But you guys owed me for this. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude, thanks for puttin' the comas (,''') instead of the slashes (/''') in the villains' infoboxes. I guess you can say I was gettin' sick & tired of puttin' up slashes anyway. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure thing. Thanks bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) fine before you leave comments about it more i just saw it and quiteJester of chaos 10:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jester of chaosJester of chaos 10:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts & Ideas I got an idea. You should check out the Categories for Deletion list on Amnestyyy's page and give your thoughts. Also to put external link on the categories that are deemed "deletable", that way none of us will lose track of it at all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Also what are your thoughts on the new category "Satan Wannabe"? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I thought so. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Let's Be Frank Look, I cannot keep sugarcoating this any longer. Just stop messing with the quotes, ok? There's a space ("O" - ?) between the quote and the person who says it. & for the record: I liked what you've done with the gallery on the Discord page seriously, but it always stays above the trivia like very pages on this wiki. I'm mad at you, I'm just letting you know, alright? Alright I'm gonna leave you alone now. I gotta go. Later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, if you haven't touched the quotes, who did and why they are pretendin' to be you while they're it? Now I find that really weird. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this & fixed this. & I'm sorry for troubling you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Green Ranger, Knight of Cerebus? Does Tommy Oliver (Green With Evil) qualify as a Knight of Cerebus? He did trash the Command Center and was the primary antagonist, no nonsense, for the only five episode arc in the Power Rangers series. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Eric Harris I've put on the first level of protection. If the problem continues, tell me and I'll take further action. MajinAbura (talk) 00:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Boss/Final Boss What if a villain was a final boss in one game but was just a boss at another, previous or next? An example would be Shredder and Krang. In past video games, they've actually alternated between final boss and penultimate boss. Then you have various comic book villains who were just a boss and who were the final boss in their franchise's games. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) WHAI.WHAI??. Tremor, why are you ignoring all of us? lol -Xperia Please reconsider. Please reconsider the deletion of Villains with Dual Personalities. While it is true that most sufer mental illness it is not apllied to several and the notion of villains with alternate personalities has been a reused concept. To attriute it to just mental illness is a mistake I feel. Psychopaths and Arsonists are 100% Villains with mental illnesses and they are still considered their own categories because they signify a notiable charteristic and behavior of that menal illness. There are several villains who have mutliple sersonalities that have nothing to do with menal illness- Angelus, Lizard, Hulk, Red Hulk, Mr. Hyde, Greed, Naraku, Vanessa DeVore, Ryou Bakura, Gollum, Bettlejuice, Jygglag, Roger, from American dad- and those are just the ones I can think of at the moment, there also stands to be more too as it is a time test story telling device. In light of it not being a simptom of mental illness by necessity and the rather unqiue trait of mental illness when it is, I urge you to reconsider the deletion of Villains with Dual Personalities. Mesektet (talk) 05:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Tremorfan94, remember when Gabriel Belmonte made category spamming on articles? He's doing it again, and I told MajinAbura to block him. He also made a One-Line Article and edited on an Admin's profile. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd say.. your icon amuses and terrifies me at the same time, is that Slenderman? Inferno Pendragon (talk) 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts? Any thoughts about this lovely article? I want to see what you have to say in its talk page. --DragonDude83 (talk) 01:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) About Scar Dear Tremorfan94, I was wondering, how is Scar not a complete monster? I don't recall in the movie that he ever felt remorse about killing his brother and lying to his nephew. Though, correct me if I'm wrong. I hadn't seen the Broadway version of ''The Lion King ''by the way. Yours truly,robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 03:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky